The Return
by dodger26
Summary: Nicole lost the only man she cared about a long time ago (Austin) now she's hardened her heart and gotten used to her controlling husbands ways. But what happenes when Austin returns? R/R plz
1. Nicole Remembers

Nicole Walker sat in her bedroom alone, the moon hanging low in the sky the house eerily quiet. She stood up to walk to the window and stare longingly out of it. Looking beyond the gates of the mansion, longing for freedom, longing for but a taste of normalcy. Her husband already asleep in the room next to her, something to do with old age, Nicole thought wryly. Married and sleeping in different rooms, something should be wrong with that, but to Nicole it was a blessing. It had took her weeks of sleeping in his bed, moving constantly through the night to get him to give her, her own room. Now she had privacy. She could be herself. She could even cry if she wanted to. Not that she would. No, she had hardened her heart. There was a time maybe she would've. A time maybe when someone would have cared about her tears. She dreamily ran her fingertip over the lace curtain, her mind remembering. She couldn't help but remember the time when Austin Reed was in Salem…  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
A year ago at most Nicole remembered sitting at her desk in Titan Co. (not that she had that anymore, no Victor wouldn't have his wife working,) she was alone and she was crying. Nicole was upset after talking to her mother. After her mother found out what her father had actually done to her. Nicole heard a knock on her office door and tried to dry her tears. To her dismay the tears wouldn't stop falling and the door opened. In walked Austin Reed. Handsome as ever, dark hair dishevelled from no doubt running his hands through it when he worked. Chiselled features, strong cheekbones, straight nose, manly jaw, a carved dimple in his chin. His body, well only wow could describe that, he was tall and well built, like a runner, muscles everywhere but still lanky, broad shoulders, flat stomach tapering off into slim hips and long legs. And his eyes… the darkest coffee brown, they could dance with amusement and sparkle, harden in determination, widen with shock, or soften with compassion. Tears still falling down her cheeks she noticed his eyes were about as wide as saucers. Nicole knew that she had been dubbed The Ice Queen at work. And probably the last woman any man would expect to be deduced to tears. Nicole remembered his lithely strides his eyes already softening with concern. Without a question in her direction he pulled her out of the chair in which she was cowering and stood her up. Austins long fingers brushing her sable blonde hair out of her eyes. Nicole shivered and he gathered her into his arms, gently rocked her murmuring 'Nikky' over and over. Her heart melted right there, no one but her brother who had left town called her that. After that moment her and Austin grew close. Closer than Nicole ever let anyone get.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Nicole smiled up at the moon her eyes dry. Yes that was a good memory one she thought of often, because though she'd never admit it there were times she would've died for a hug. But she didn't think of it as often as she thought of…  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Nicole and Austin drove silently to the airport, yes she remembered this as clearly as it was yesterday. Ironically Michelle Branch's 'Goodbye To You' was playing… her fingers itched to change the station, but her eyes misted as she assured herself that driving needed her full attention. His entire luggage was packed in the back of her Volvo. Yes, she was mad. Mad she let herself get close to someone who would leave, mad that he was leaving. And leaving her he was, moving permanently to New York. A job offer he couldn't refuse and an out to get away from his jilted betraying bride Sami. Nicole finally got to the airport and opened one of the back doors to help him with his luggage. Nicole remembers playing the words 'be strong, be strong, you can cry later' in her mind. She tried to harden her heart a little while they sat silently waiting for his flight to come in. And finally it did. She forced out a goodbye as did he and he walked away. The moment he turned her eyes started to mist she watched his graceful stride as he walked to the door. She turned away her shoulder slumped slightly. Nicole remembers faintly hearing something like luggage being dropped, frantic footsteps and then being turned with strong hands on her upper arm. Austin. Tears now falling carelessly, his lips captured hers in a battle of passion. What seemed like forever their lips moulded to eachothers whims, to the others pleasure. His hands roaming up and down her back, tracing her spine. Her eyes now fluttered closed and her heartbeat echoed roughly in her ears. He stepped back silently and left. No the kiss didn't last forever, nothing did. That kiss was but his final goodbye.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Austin Reed stood in his New York apartment looking out his window towards the moon. He wore only his boxer shorts and felt as if weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. True he had moved here to take on a job, but the hours had been long. Longer than at Titan Co., not that he would've minded. It's just he did not enjoy this higher paying job as much as he did his lower paying one. Victor had said he would always have a place there at Titan Co. all he had to do was say the word. And Austin had. Earlier in the evening he had picked up the phone and made his choice. He was moving back to Salem. He was looking forward to seeing Nicole. He wasn't too surprised to find out she had went through with it and married Victor. He knew they were "going out" when he had gotten her to open up to him. Going out sounded funny because Victor was in his late sixties and Nicole in her twenties, but who was he to judge? At first he hadn't liked Nicole that much was true. The Ice Queen, and she played the part well. Played being the main word. She was a woman, more woman than most. She had feelings and he knew just how deep they ran. Yes, he knew Nicole better than most. Austin looked up at the moon. Maybe he could revive their friendship. Maybe he could forget that one staggering kiss…? Yeah right, he though deprecatingly… he'd remember that until the day he died, and maybe even longer.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Basic Black, how can I assist you?" "Kate? Mom? It's Austin." He said into the receiver of his mobile phone. "Austin? Honey, what do you need?" Kate Roberts asked he could already hear the concern lining her voice. "Calm down mom. I'm calling from the airport, Victors airport actually. I was going to call you last night but I decided to surprise you. I'm coming back to Salem, and I'm going back to my old job at Titan. In fact his company jet should be here any minute." Austin held the phone away from his ear as his mom let out an uncharacteristic squeal of joy. "Oh Austin! That's great!! I can't wait to see you again!" Another bonus of coming home he thought, he had missed his family a lot. "So do you have any plans for tonight? I'd love to take the prettiest lady in Salem out for dinner." He said charmingly. "Oh well, what kind of lady could argue with that? I'd love to go to dinner! How about the Blue Note?" Kate suggested. "That's great. I'll pick you up around 9?" "That'd be wonderful darling." He hung up and waited for the jet to land.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Austin could barely keep up with his mom's excited chatter as he drove to the Blue Note. From Kate's apartment the Blue Note was only ten minutes, the whole time she filled him in on what had been happening on Salem, and every third or fourth sentence saying how much she'd missed having him around. They reached the jazzy café and Austin parked the car and they sat at their table. Austin immediately recognized Victor, even though it was the back of his head. He figured he must be there with Nicole. From some reason Austins heartbeat went faster. "Mom do you mind if I go say hi to my boss?" "Sure. Go ahead, I'll just order." "Thanks." He walked over to Victors table and saw him and Nicole sitting there. "Hello Victor, Nicole." He smiled in her direction that at Victor. "Hello Austin!" Victor said. Nicole just nodded at him; strangely quiet keeping her gaze on her plate. "For God's sake Nicole, that's no way to greet a man." Nicole's gaze shot up and she plastered on a fake smile. "Welcome back Austin," Then went quiet once more. She started to poke at some sort of cold food with her fork. "How was your flight?" They engaged in polite chatter for a few minutes and then started to talk about the new account he'd be working on for Titan. He brought up a new idea he had, had and looked at the still silent Nicole. "What do you think Nicole?" He watched a surprised look cross her face and she opened her mouth to speak but Victor cut her off. "She might not be the best person to ask. She quit about a year ago and is quite out of the loop with the business world now." Austin watched a hurt expression come over her face and she opened her mouth once more to say something but thought better at it when Victor shot her a warning glare. Then Austin decided to head back to his table, he knew something wasn't right. Where was his old Nikki? The one full of humour and life? And the old Nikki would never have quit her job. Austin prayed that he could figure out what was going on.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*- 


	2. Where's The Old Nikky?

Austin Reed stood in his New York apartment looking out his window towards the moon. He wore only his boxer shorts and felt as if weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. True he had moved here to take on a job, but the hours had been long. Longer than at Titan Co., not that he would've minded. It's just he did not enjoy this higher paying job as much as he did his lower paying one. Victor had said he would always have a place there at Titan Co. all he had to do was say the word. And Austin had. Earlier in the evening he had picked up the phone and made his choice. He was moving back to Salem. He was looking forward to seeing Nicole. He wasn't too surprised to find out she had went through with it and married Victor. He knew they were "going out" when he had gotten her to open up to him. Going out sounded funny because Victor was in his late sixties and Nicole in her twenties, but who was he to judge? At first he hadn't liked Nicole that much was true. The Ice Queen, and she played the part well. Played being the main word. She was a woman, more woman than most. She had feelings and he knew just how deep they ran. Yes, he knew Nicole better than most. Austin looked up at the moon. Maybe he could revive their friendship. Maybe he could forget that one staggering kiss…? Yeah right, he though deprecatingly… he'd remember that until the day he died, and maybe even longer.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Basic Black, how can I assist you?" "Kate? Mom? It's Austin." He said into the receiver of his mobile phone. "Austin? Honey, what do you need?" Kate Roberts asked he could already hear the concern lining her voice. "Calm down mom. I'm calling from the airport, Victors airport actually. I was going to call you last night but I decided to surprise you. I'm coming back to Salem, and I'm going back to my old job at Titan. In fact his company jet should be here any minute." Austin held the phone away from his ear as his mom let out an uncharacteristic squeal of joy. "Oh Austin! That's great!! I can't wait to see you again!" Another bonus of coming home he thought, he had missed his family a lot. "So do you have any plans for tonight? I'd love to take the prettiest lady in Salem out for dinner." He said charmingly. "Oh well, what kind of lady could argue with that? I'd love to go to dinner! How about the Blue Note?" Kate suggested. "That's great. I'll pick you up around 9?" "That'd be wonderful darling." He hung up and waited for the jet to land.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Austin could barely keep up with his mom's excited chatter as he drove to the Blue Note. From Kate's apartment the Blue Note was only ten minutes, the whole time she filled him in on what had been happening on Salem, and every third or fourth sentence saying how much she'd missed having him around. They reached the jazzy café and Austin parked the car and they sat at their table. Austin immediately recognized Victor, even though it was the back of his head. He figured he must be there with Nicole. From some reason Austins heartbeat went faster. "Mom do you mind if I go say hi to my boss?" "Sure. Go ahead, I'll just order." "Thanks." He walked over to Victors table and saw him and Nicole sitting there. "Hello Victor, Nicole." He smiled in her direction that at Victor. "Hello Austin!" Victor said. Nicole just nodded at him; strangely quiet keeping her gaze on her plate. "For God's sake Nicole, that's no way to greet a man." Nicole's gaze shot up and she plastered on a fake smile. "Welcome back Austin," Then went quiet once more. She started to poke at some sort of cold food with her fork. "How was your flight?" They engaged in polite chatter for a few minutes and then started to talk about the new account he'd be working on for Titan. He brought up a new idea he had, had and looked at the still silent Nicole. "What do you think Nicole?" He watched a surprised look cross her face and she opened her mouth to speak but Victor cut her off. "She might not be the best person to ask. She quit about a year ago and is quite out of the loop with the business world now." Austin watched a hurt expression come over her face and she opened her mouth once more to say something but thought better at it when Victor shot her a warning glare. Then Austin decided to head back to his table, he knew something wasn't right. Where was his old Nikki? The one full of humour and life? And the old Nikki would never have quit her job. Austin prayed that he could figure out what was going on. 


	3. The Rules Have Been Made

Chapter Three: The Rules Have Been Made  
  
"Nicole did you hear me?" Victor demanded heatedly, angry at being ignored by a mere woman.  
  
"Um, n-no Victor. I'm sorry, my mind was elsewhere." Nicole stammered. She never used to stammer but now she was growing accustomed to it.  
  
"Well you better listen, and you better listen damn well," Victors voice may have been soft but it held the steel of a frightful promise. Nicole sat up straighter and listened, "I think we need some rules.  
  
"More rules? Isn't bad enough you already keep me locked in the horrid mansion for weeks at a time." She snapped unable to curb what hostility he hadn't taken from her.  
  
"You're damn lucky I don't lock you up in the basement, but with the way you're acting I would say it isn't a possibility. Rule number one…" He started  
  
"More like rule one thousand two hundred and sixty four," Nicole muttered to herself.  
  
"Rule number one," Victor continued as if he hadn't heard her, "You will never attempt to talk business. I will not have my wife sounding like some hot shot employee."  
  
Nicole had a scathing remark but bit it back. "Where there's a rule number one there must be a two," and a three and a four and a five Nicole thought, forcing the acid disdain down her throat.  
  
"Rule number two, after the scene you have just caused you will not be going out at all. You will be allowed in the stables and to the gate, and if I must bring you with me you will avoid talking to anyone, understand?" Victor asked.  
  
"Yes, Victor." Nicole nodded meekly while running through a list of very descriptive curse words that suited her husband. Actually, she discovered, every cuss word she knew fit him in one way or another.  
  
"Rule number three, you are not to speak of our marriage ever. To do this will result in dire consequences." His face that was already carved of stone seemed to turn into a face carved of hate.  
  
"Fine," Nicole knew he couldn't stand failure. No, Victor never failed. Except for their marriage and when he couldn't have the perfect married life he decided to take it out on her as well as to produce the image that they did.  
  
"Rule number three, you will not talk to Austin Reed! You cannot not control you're facial expressions around him." Victor stated.  
  
"Fine by me," Nicole's face-hardened at her husband.  
  
"We're leaving," He stated. He grabbed her upper arm. Nicole knew from everyone else's viewpoint it looked as if he was simply assisting her out of the Blue Note. She knew no one else could tell how hard he was digging his fingers into her flesh. Nicole knew no one would see the bruises.  
  
As the exited the door Nicole couldn't help but throw a helpless glance over her shoulder at Austin. Nicole knew now she was wrong before. But this was truly their last goodbye.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*- 


End file.
